fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Round 4 of the Grand Magic Games
"I'm sure you've all enjoyed the previous battle..." exclaimed Mato as he appeared at the center of Domus Flau. "And now for the special treat of the day! Give your applause for Koma Inu's Celestial Emperor Arthur Moshiyoto and Warrior Angel's Celestial Beauty Kana Hime!". The crowd cheered for both names as the elected mages hit the stage! After seeing Kana, Arthur sighed quietly. I knew this was going to happen at some point, but why do I have to dual against a kid? ''he said to himself as he bowed down to his opponent with a gentle smile. He didn't really want to hurt anyone, his plan was to exhaust Kana and come out victorious. Kana checked out her opponent from head to toe. -Hmm he doesn't look that strong to me, ill beat this shrimp with ease.- She thought to herself "Alright I hope your ready for beat down cause theres no way I'm gonna loss!" She then took a fighting position as she gave him an angry look. As his warm smile faded, he put his right arm forward and closed his eyes. A golden magic circle appeared and Arthur pulled out a crystal key. As his eyes opened, he began chanting "''Open, Gate of the Charm!". As a result, numerous light blue orbs erupted from the tip of the blade, forming a girl in pink dress with long blond hair standing in front of Arthur. The crowd, at least the male gender, went wild after seeing her. With a wink, she blew numerous kisses towards the crowd. "You were born for this, weren't you?" Arthur asked as she smiled. As both of them put their hands in front of themselves, they chanted "Embodiment! Puella!". The girl faded away, leaving a golden trail behind her as golden orbs covered Arthur's body, eventually merging with him. Suddenly, the girls from the crowd went crazy. They started rooting for him, cheering his name. With a smile, he winked at Kana and released numerous pink glowing hearts from his hands, aiming for her. Kana was amazed as her opponent. "So your a celestial wizard, but wait i never heard of that spirit before?" Her attention went towards the crowd after she heard the guys of the crowd suddenly shout and cheer. "Wait whats gotten into them?" She looked at his spirit in suspicion. "Could she have something to do with how their acting? What kind of power does she have?" She mumbled. She then watched as they then performed a spell which then made his spirit disappeared and a golden trail was left behind. "Wait whats going on?" She then suddenly felt attracted to him for a bit but noticed an attack of hearts blasted towards her. The bracelet she wore on her wrist glowed and changed to a golden bracelet with 5 golden keys attached to it. She jumped out of the blast way as she shouted "Open! Gate of the Scor-" The hearts then exploded releasing pink energy that was able to stun her for a few seconds preventing her from continuing her magic. "Hey what the hell!" She shouted as she fell to the ground. Arthur looked up at the crowd as he said "I am not doing this willingly." he said as he put his arm forward, calling forth a silver-coloured key. "Open up, Gate of the Minor Fox!" he chanted as he weaved his right hand, conjuring a magical seal from which numerous silver flaring orbs were formed, colliding in front of Arthur and as a result, a small cuddly white fox with red ornaments on it body has appeared. Vulpex yipped happily as he shot several fire orbs at Kana from his mouth, followed by jumping on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur weaved his left hand, summoning flaring heart-shaped bubbles that he send towards Kana who was on the ground. In the meantime, he fixed his hair and petted Vulpex as he cheerfully fired another, a bit larger fire ball towards Kana, aiming for her torso. Once the stun wore off Kana was able to evade the attacks by flipping backwards before they could reach her. "Whoa this guy is good he really knows when to attack when he has an opportunity." She got back on her feet and held her hand out. A magic circle appeared on her hand. "Conjuring Magic!" She placed her hand on the ground as the magic circle released a bright light and in that bright light a tall muscular humanoid lion appeared with it. "You summoned me malady." She stood back up. "Glad you can come Kaido I need your assistance on this." Kaido looked at the man "Gladly." Kana then held out her arm as the bracelet on her wrist Requiped into a silver colored bracelet with 4 silver keys attached to it. "Open gate of War Hawk! Rise Zukomaru!" She called as she waved her. Numerous silver flaring orbs were formed, colliding in front of Kana and as a result, A tall, red humanoid hawk appeared. "I am here to protect you lady Kana." Kana pointed at Arthur "Alright you guys i need your help to take him down!" she yelled. "Right!" Kaido and Zukomaru shouted and both charged at Arthur at the same time. With Zukomaru's long legs and incredible speed he was a lot faster then Kaido making him approach Arthur quicker. He then leaped into the air and held out hid leg attempting a powerful drop kick. Arthur simply smiled and said "Let the party begin." as he noticed the spirits rushing towards him. "It takes two to tango, but trust me, you don't want to dance with me." he said in a cold tone as he smirked. Realizing he would most likely get hit by the celestial spirit, he did several cart-wheels, evading the worse scenario. Vulpex yipped angrily as he fired dozens of flame bullets from his mouth as herushed towards Arthur, seeking shelter behind his back. Around that time, Arthur raised his hands, counjuring a large thick semi-transparent blue bouncy wall. "Trust me, foolish girl.. There is no possible way that you can win. Well, not when I have all these keys." he said, being annoyed by the girl's actions. "Golden, Silver, Elemental, Jade and Crystal." he paused there as he gently smiled, fixing his hair as he conjured another one of his silver keys with Requip, as he put the key in his hands, not saying anything. He bit his upper lip as he thought If I just annoy her, she'll have to use her strongest spirits, draining her magic. ''as he played with the ring on his right hand, apparently twisting the lacrima embeded within as the ring changed its colour and stopped at purple. "Your turn." he said in a cold tone with a cold smile as he bit his lower lip. Kana stared at him in surprised "Elemental? Jade? Crystal? Ive never even heard of those keys." She mumbled. "What kind person am I dealing with." She thought to her self. "Miss Kana." She heard Zukomaru and looked towards him with the same surprised look on her face. "I know you can beat this man he may have special keys but in all my years as a celestial spirit i have never met anyone as skilled as you are, you can bring out the true power of us spirits and you can command us to victory." Zukomaru's words encouraged her. "Thanks Zukomaru i don't know what i would do without you." She stood and looked at Arthur with an intense stare. Arthur could practically feel her desire to win. "Zukomaru attack him again. Kaido you stay behind and get ready. She then held on hand out and the other holding a silver key. The hand with the silver key she waved around "Open gate of the giant bear! Giazelus!. Conjuring Magic!" A magic circle appeared on the other hand and placed it on the ground. A giant bear and a female lion about the same size as her appeared before her. "Gia, Gion get ready." "Right!" They both shouted. Zukomaru charged at him for a hand to hand fight. With a smirk on his face, he exclaimed "Well, at least I'm not duelling a pole.", reffering to one of the previous fights. He rolled his sleeves up as he continued "Four of you and only two of us? That seems a bit... Unfair?". The smirk was still on his face as he requiped a pale blue crystal key, cutting his thumb on the sharp edges, but he didin't even notice it. With a weave of his dominant hand in which he held a key, he chanted "''Open, Gate of the Sword!". The two combined resulted in numerous green orbs rapidly errupting from the magic circle created by the key, forming a man wearing black kimono in front of Arthur. Gladius didn't need any instructions, he knew exactly what to do. Lifting his left hand up and then violently flicking it down, he increased the gravitational field around Zukomaru, starting from two times stronger, ending with 56 times stronger than before. At the same time, he rushed towards the conjured beasts with his sword unsheathed and a sadisfied look on his face. At the same time, Arthur put the silver key he kept in his hand asside, storing it away in his left pocket, followed by his aciton of violently flicking his hands, resulting in two pink tessen fans appearing in both of his hands. "I want it to be noted, I am doing this with extreme protest." he stated as he threw them. The fans started spinning, leaving a pink trail behind them as they went around the arena and were ambushing the conjured lions from behind, moving at high speed, resembling a circular saw. Vulpex fired several flame bullets as a distraction while Arthur shot a lightning bolt from his ring, aiming directly at Kana. The crowd went crazy again, obviously enjoying the show created by young mages. With a small facepalm, Arthur looked emotionlessly directly into Kana's eyes as he conjured a couple of detonating red hearts with timers on themselves that were, five seconds after their conjuration, orbiting around Gladius' torso. Kana evaded the fire and lightning attacks and starting running around circling Arthur. "Good work everyone now go back." Zukomaru followed her orders and disappeared knowing that under the heavy gravity he was useless. However Gion and Kaido refused to leave as Kaido shouted "We are a warrior tribe we're not retreating by these sorry excuse of a blade." They braced them selves. "Ready Gion." "Ready." She replied. The 2 charged at the spinning blades. Gion leaped into the air and landed on top of the fan knocking into the ground as she kicked the side of it making fly towards Gladius. Kaido grabbed hold of it and managed to get the fan to stop spinning, however the attempt badly hurt his hands but he withstood it. With his incredible strength he spun the fan at Arthur. Gion ran towards Giazelus. "Gia i could use a lift." Giazelus prepared himself. "Right." He held his arm as if he was gonna throw a punch. Gion jumped on landed on his fist just before he threw it. "Hammer Fist!" His fist began to glow as he threw his fist sending Gion flying towards Gladius at an incredible speed she was coming in after the fan she kicked towards him. She reached on her back and pulled out a dagger and prepared for his counter attack. With a smirk, Gladius held onto his sword's handle tightly as the blade started to glow brigh green. Arthur could feel the ethernano from his surrounding being atracted to the blade as he called fort a crystal key, chanting "Open, Gate of the Lightning!" Ignis appeared in front of Arthur with his hands raised in the air. Arthur could hear his guildmates cheer as he lifted his hands in the air, conjuring a small light blue pad below him and Ignis that lifted the two in the air. The crowd went wild, Arthur's charm wasn't wearing off. In the meantime. Gladius swinged his green glowing blade towards the lion flying at him, releasing a large wave of pure destrutive magical energy. The wave started spinning rapidly as Gladius snapped his fingers, dividing the existing wave into thousands of needle ones, capable of denting the arena walls, some even breaking them. Their target was set - the lion. Considering the fact that hey were moving a bit faster, they couldn't miss him. After that, he leaped in mid air, landing on the pad where Arthur was standing. Ignis released a large ammount of electriciti from his hands, stopping about 45 feet above Arthur and himself, accumulating there. At the time the needles collided with the lion, lightning bolts were shot at te ground, forming a cage-ike structure, burning the ground where they were landing. Arthur could see a perfectly shpaed burning circle as Vuplex yipped, making a hemisphere shaped construction of fire while doing so. Kana and her spirits were trapped in there as Arthur and his spirits landed. He could feel the temperature rise as he checked to see if his spirits were okay. Ignis shot several lightning bolts in the fire, enveloping the existing structure with electricity, making it impossible to get out. Kana looked around to try and find a weakness to get out of this cage. She thought in her head "Damn theres no way out of here and none of my spirits are strong enough to break free, and even if they could they don't have enough power to beat this guy he's to strong, he maybe weird but he's strong. Im got no choice now." She called all her spirits back and held out the arm with the bracelet on. The bracelet changed to a black colored bracelet with only a single, black key. Her guild mates look on in surprised. "No way is she really gonna do that?" "If this fails she's a goner." 2 of her guild mates said. Kana held her key in the air "Open Gate of the Apocalypse! Salamence!" She slammed her key into the ground as a red magic circle appeared summoning for a humanoid dragon with long black hair and red scales. Being trapped in the cage he was unable to spread his wings, so with his sheer force he broke the cage apart with little to no trouble thus freeing him and Kana. "Alright Salamence nice job now help me take that guy down." Salamence looked up at Arthur with his soulless eyes. With one look Arthur suddenly a wave of fear flow threw his entire body for a min. "Hmph you dare summon me for a challenge such as this, this is nothing more then a waste of mine time." Kana looked Salamence. "But i need you, he's powerful for anyone else." Salamence looked at her in anger. "HUMAN YOU DARE ORDER THE LIKES OF ME? I AM THE ALL POWERFUL SALAMENCE YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN A USELESS HUMAN, DO SO AGAIN AND I WILL SHOW YOU WHY IM KNOWN AS THE APOCALYPSE!" He shouted at Kana as he released powerful magic energy. Everyone looked on in fear as the enraged Salamence took his leave. Kana was left speechless as she dropped to her knees unable to control salamence but mostly upset that she has no other hope in beating Arthur. Arthur looked bluntly at Kana. "Winning a tournament is not worth openning a black gate." he said calmly as he dissmissed his spirits, thanking them while doing so. With a warm smile, he approached her and started treating her wounds, pouring his magical energy via his ring in her body, healing her while doing so. He could hear the crowd going wild as he helped her get up, allowing the next combatants to enter. As they left the arena, golden orbs left Arthur's body as he headed towards his guildmates.